


The Head Will Fall

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Nasir kills his attraction to Castus.</p><p>Contains Nagron trippin balls.    Half crackfic, half not.</p><p>Unbeta'd so pardon mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Head Will Fall

Agron stares into space, eyes are more black than green. Slowly, as if his arm is weighted with lead, Agron holds out his palm to Nasir. And Nasir believes this man in everything. Everything. 

So Nasir lowers head to Agron’s hand, takes tentative lick.

Soon Nasir is fucking. Flying.

Nasir spots Agron on ground far below him, swaying to drums beaten by Castus, who sits slightly apart from Agron on frozen mountaintop.

Agron wears Castus’ scarf and breeches while Castus dons Agron’s armor.

Mountaintop waves at Nasir with huge hands formed of rock. 

Nasir waves back distractedly. He does not know how to land; he can only move forward or hover. Nasir must find way to lower himself to Agron so he can tear off his clothing, making Agron right again.

Nasir calls Agron but Agron cannot hear him. Below him camp is empty of tents and rebels. Only Agron and Castus remain, and both remain absorbed in their music.

Nasir realizes what he must do.

He must kill Castus. Drumming shall cease, then Agron will be released from spell.

As thought enters mind Nasir begins to float down to snowy ground. 

Beautiful brown stallion appears like magic below him, neighing as if waiting for Nasir.

Nasir lands upon horse’s back with spear clasped in his fist.

He charges on Castus, who smirks up at him, hands still slapping out beat.

Nasir leans to side of horse, thrusting spear forward. Spear pierces Castus’ skull through his eye-socket.

Castus laughs knowingly.

Panicked, Nasir kills Castus again and again, until teasing laughter is silenced. Until unwanted flicker of attraction transforms into revulsion at Castus’ persistence even in death.

Immediately Agron is by Nasir’s side and wearing his armor again.

‘Where have you been?’ Agron asks him. ‘I missed your presence.’

‘I have been here with you all along,’ Nasir assures him.

Mountaintop transforms into Germania, which Nasir has of course never seen, but always imagined as endless field of green punctuated by cottages and taverns.

Agron and Nasir fly side by side, Agron pointing out each landmark, until together they gradually come down.


End file.
